onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 713
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Sanji | rating = | rank = }} "Bari-Bari - Homage God Fist Strikes!" is the 713th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Gladius attempts to blow up both Nico Robin and Cavendish by rupturing the cliffside they are on, but Cavendish manages to carry Robin to safety using Hakuba's speed. As Bartolomeo defeats Gladius with an homage to Monkey D. Luffy, Robin arrives at the Flower Hill just in time to protect Rebecca from Diamante's attack. Long Summary As she restrains Hakuba with multiple arms, Nico Robin informs him that she needs to get up to Rebecca quickly because she is worried about her. Looking on in shock, Bartolomeo exclaims that she stopped Hakuba before claiming that it was presumptuous of him to think that he needed to protect her. Robin notes that it does not seem like Hakuba will remain silent, only to be surprised when Cavendish's normal face briefly appears and tells Hakuba to wait. After seemingly falling unconscious, Cavendish looks up with his normal face before proclaiming that he did not permit Hakuba to appear. When Cavendish apologizes for almost cutting her, Robin notes that this was the Hakuba everyone had been speaking of. Confirming this, Cavendish states that he is dangerous and cuts people up at random before dozing off, causing Hakuba to reappear and threaten to cut up Robin's entire body. Hakuba promises to cut up everything, only for Cavendish to briefly appear while claiming that he will not allow Hakuba to take control. As Hakuba tells him to stay asleep, Cavendish claims that he does not know the meaning of this fight and that there is no meaning to cutting up everything if he does not do it, only for Hakuba to proclaim that he will show his enemies a pool of blood. Looking on, a stunned Bartolomeo wonders if he has two personalities as Cavendish and Hakuba continue to argue, eventually culminating in the two of them gaining control of half of Cavendish's face as Bartolomeo exclaims that they are half and half. After fully gaining control once more, Cavendish proclaims that he is the only Cavendish, only for Bartolomeo to point out how he was half-and-half only a minute ago. When Cavendish claims that it is alright now and asks her to release him, Robin demands to know if he is telling her to trust him after what she just saw. However, she is caught off-guard when the cliffside behind her begins expanding as Gladius decides to settle this before proclaiming that he will blow Robin up along with the wall. As Gladius states Robin cannot get away just by flying somewhere, Bartolomeo curses him while Cavendish notes Gladius will rupture them as well before telling Robin that they need to get down for now. Robin states that she cannot do so because Rebecca might get hurt during that time, but Bartolomeo tells her to leave Gladius to him, prompting Gladius to note that he has good judgment for realizing the wall will not rupture if Bartolomeo takes him down before using Punc Hair to injure Bartolomeo's leg. After claiming that this is nothing, Bartolomeo falls to his knees while noting that his leg went numb, prompting Gladius to reveal that his hair is comprised of poison needles. As Cavendish and Robin call out to Bartolomeo, Gladius's body begins to swell up as he notes that he is a Rupture Human from head to toe before informing Bartolomeo that he will explode and unleash tens of thousands of poison needles upon Cavendish and Robin if attacked. Asking Bartolomeo what he will do, Gladius notes that Bartolomeo will not survive the explosion of his body as Bartolomeo realizes Robin will be injured either way. As Gladius commends him for being a quick learner, Bartolomeo tells himself that his priority is protecting Robin's body and that he needs to take down Gladius in order to do so before noting that thousands of poison needles will hit Robin if he does so. Meanwhile, Cavendish tells Robin to let go of him and run before falling asleep once more as Bartolomeo realizes there is someone expendable near Robin. When Bartolomeo tells Cavendish to protect Robin with his body while he deals with Gladius, Hakuba tells him to shut up, prompting Bartolomeo to exclaim that Cavendish is useless even in this critical situation. Wondering what he should do, Bartolomeo realizes what he can do and gets to his feet before charging at Gladius, who wonders if he is attacking. Bartolomeo notes that his restriction of only being able to put up one barrier at a time does not matter and proclaims that he will not hesitate if it is for the sake of protecting Robin before using Barrier Ball to create a spherical barrier around a surprised Gladius. As he pulls out a knife, Bartolomeo tells Gladius to blow up as much as he likes because they are inside his unbreakable barrier before stabbing him. Gladius calls Bartolomeo a fool for being willing to sacrifice himself before blowing himself up with Fashion Punc, causing Bartolomeo to be sliced and stabbed by dozens of poison needles. As Robin calls out to him, Bartolomeo notes that this will stop the rupture of the wall before falling on the ground. However, to Bartolomeo's shock, Gladius appears before him and points out that Bartolomeo stabbed his shoulder instead of his throat before reminding Bartolomeo that the rupturing of the wall will not stop as long as he remains conscious. Meanwhile, Cavendish apologizes to Robin before revealing that he brought Hakuba under control and left half of his body under his control as Hakuba promises to kill her. Promising that he will use Hakuba's speed to get Robin to the Flower Hill, Cavendish claims that they do not have any other options and asks her to let go of him. While Robin wonders which side of Cavendish this is, Gladius declares that this is over before using Punc Rock Super Arena to blow up the wall. As rubble bounces off the barrier around him, Gladius notes that he likes it while a tearful Bartolomeo screams over his seeming failure, only to be shocked alongside Gladius upon seeing Cavendish carrying Robin to the top of the cliff with Hakuba's speed. When Hakuba asks him why he stopped his sword with his own hand, Cavendish tells him to listen every now and again before falling asleep once more. After using Cien Fleur: Spider Net to catch herself and Cavendish, Robin notes that Cavendish stopped Hakuba's blade for her before calling him a complicated man. Meanwhile, an incredulous Gladius wonders how they could have escaped the explosion before clutching his shoulder as Bartolomeo, happy that Robin is safe, releases the barrier. As Gladius falls to his knees, Bartolomeo angrily wonders what he is doing if he could not save the one he was trying to protect before recalling the first time he saw Monkey D. Luffy in Loguetown. Getting to his feet, Bartolomeo recalls tracking Luffy's rise in infamy, trying to replicate his moves, and witnessing Luffy's actions in the tournament before proclaiming that he should be ashamed of himself in comparison. Deciding that he will one day become a man whom Luffy can rely on for help, Bartolomeo leaps toward Gladius before hitting Gladius with Homage: God's Fist: Bari Bari no Pistol, defeating him. Bartolomeo collapses and notes that he barely won with Luffy's power before proclaiming that he will never work with a troublesome guy like Cavendish again. Meanwhile, on Flower Hill, Diamante notes that it is very noisy down there and claims that even a Corrida Colosseum gladiator would lose his footing on unstable terrain like the ground he is making flutter. When Diamante attacks Rebecca with Vipera Glaive, Kyros tells her to run because she cannot defend herself from it, only for Robin to appear and divert the attack with Kochoran before telling Rebecca that she will protect her from now on. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **When Cavendish and Robin jumped to the sunflower field, Robin uses her Devil Fruit powers to cushion their landing. **A flashback of Bartolomeo mimicking Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi techniques. Site Navigation